Sexual Orientation Test
by JustThatKindOfSpecial
Summary: Flynn needs his help. It is a matter of life and death, Man vs Pride, to get some from the hottest piece around, Merida, so turns to his best friend to help him in his time of need.


Test

**Warning: Graphic. And just saying, I don't actually picture these guys together because as far as I'm concerned Rapunzel and Flynn are my OTP. BUT this is a lead up to a kind of series of stories one of Flynn and Rapunzel, Jack Frost and Hiccup (just because I want to see if I can write a b/b romance) and Merida and Tuffnut. So reviews are appreciated if COMMENTING ON GRAMMAR and the such like, not 'OMFG I cannot believe you for writing something so dirty about these kind of characters.'**

'**Kay?**

"Jack?"

The white haired man hmmmed in acknowledgement, his eyes never once tearing away from his game, the sounds of gunshots prevailing in the apartment above Rider's tattoo parlour.

"How did you know you swung for both teams?"

Jack fumbled as he almost dropping his controller in his surprise. Recovering, he gave his best friend of two years a look out of the corner of his eye. Flynn's voice was so startlingly calm that in all honestly, Jack couldn't decide if he was joking or not.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked carefully, his eyes now fixated on the screen where he was shooting the enemy down with a cool efficiency.

Flynn gave a snort, his fingers less than efficient as they just flew over the different buttons in a desperation.

"Can you just answer the question?" Flynn snarked.

Jack smirked feeling his friend go back to normal.

Ever since he had met Flynn Rider, he had never heard him sound so serious except when discussing Jack's tattoo and piercing after care so finally getting a normal Rider reaction was a relief to the system.

"Wow someone is impatient," Jack baited, his thumbs flying as he was overwhelmed with enemies. "Hey! I told you to defend my left side! Defend my fucking left side! No, no, nononononono-"

But all too soon, Jack's avatar died.

Throwing his controller down, he stared at Rider to his right with a contemplative expression.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked exasperated as he flopped onto his front on his bean bag which hissed in aggravation.

Rider manoeuvred on his own beanbag uncomfortably, the usual smirk on his face gone.

"Can you just answer the question? Please?" his voice came out small that Jack took pity and rearranged his limbs so that he was comfortable, gaining another hiss from the cushion beneath his lean body.

Jack looked to the ceiling, his teeth coming out thoughtfully to his lip, nipping it as he stared off into the distance.

"I suppose it was when me and a mate were messing around and then you know," Jack gestured to his crotch.

The older man looked frustrated as he threw his hands into the air.

"No, I don't know, that is why I'm asking you!" Rider groaned in annoyance covering his face with both blackened hands.

"Where has this fascination to how I liked girls _and_ guys come from?"

"Well, you're an attractive lad-"

"I can tell you now, if you are trying to get into my trousers you are going the right way," Jack quipped as he got up to go to Flynn's table and bring back the crisps and beers.

"Oh, can it Frost," he said irritably, his arms going to cross over his chest. "I'm just saying you were one of the straightest guys I knew then suddenly, _poof_," Riders hands starred out into little star bursts. "You were like I'm in to guys."

"It wasn't exactly like that," Jack said amused, his mouth already crunching on a crisp.

"But that was the jist of it," Flynn insisted. "And I just want to know, if maybe I like guys too."

The white haired man looked at him for a moment before falling back on his beanbag hysterically. The other male however flushed in embarrassment and anger.

"It's not funny!" Flynn protested hotly, his brows narrowing into a v line on his forehead in his aggravation.

"You're right," Jack wheezed, his hand coming to his chest. "It's hysterical."

He was sent into another peal of cackles.

"Look, this one booty call that I have had for a while, is now wanting to mix it up and is sort of wanting a threesome," Flynn explained desperately.

Jack wiped a hand under a tearful eye.

"I still don't see where me being bi comes into it," he said, a cocky smirk still on his face.

"She doesn't want to do the hot threesome, she wants to do two guys to one girl thing," he admitted, albeit reluctantly, his face disappointed.

Jack raised his eyebrow but reached for the bowl between them.

"So? Just say you don't want to," he shrugged. Case closed.

"But," Flynn hesitated, his mouth worried between his teeth. "I _am_ curious."

Fuck his life. Jack fell back with his mouth open, unsure on how to answer. His jaw would fall as he thought he had found out how to answer his question but then…didn't.

Finally, he thought to probably answer the poor older man's question in the first place.

"Well, it was just me and a friend… messing around," Jack started, trying to temper his language, not wanting to force Flynn to be too depressed if he couldn't bat for the other team.

Although in all honesty the fact that Flynn seemed to care so much sounded like this booty call was phenomenal shag so their relationship depended heavily on Flynn's ability to get with a guy too.

Was it the punk rocker with a tendency to bite? Nah, apparently she couldn't do the deal breaker; didn't swallow.

The brunette twins? No, they only worked in a pair as far as Jack knew.

"Hey, who was the booty call again?" Jack asked when he spent too long trying to figure it out.

Flynn huffed an aggravated noise through his nose. "Can you just tell me what happened?" he pleaded.

"Well how good a lay is she that you have to try and pretend you're gay?" Jack rolled his eyes and flopped on his back.

Flynn sighed. "Fine. You know the hot red head? Short, big boobs, Scottish brogue with a lovely dominating personality? And she could blow job like nobody's business," he sighed again yet with a cocky little smirk on his face. "And totally did the deal breaker with this shit eating grin while one hand would be fiddling with-"

Jack held up a hand

"Ugh, please stop."

But he nodded. Yeah, he remembered the one, she was at his local mechanics where he got his motorbike serviced.

"So?" Rider looked at him expectantly. "What happened next?"

Jack rolled his eyes, but kept looking up at the ceiling, bored. He just wanted to get back to COD.

"So messing around, and then suddenly, he grabbed my," Jack gestured down to his crotch, and this must have been more explained the first time that he did it because Rider just nodded his face looking pitifully engaged at him. "Then he began to rub and it felt pretty nice and I found," he shrugged, "that I didn't have to pretend it was a woman doing it to me."

Flynn nodded, his eyes now looking absently at the crisp bowl sitting between them.

"Where could I find said friend?" Flynn said painfully casually as if he didn't care.

Jack snorted. "Mate the guy is completely straight, he just did it accidently and I happened to like it. He's a no go option for you."

Flynn huffed sending his boastfully silky hair out of his face, exposing his eyebrow piercing and let his brown eyes being seen eyeing Jack up. Seeing his emotions rolling through his face before he could mask them from Jack, the white haired man was on his feet pointing an accusing finger at him.

"OH HELL. NO."

Flynn was already looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh, come on, it will be one time," he wheedled, his hands clasped together in a prayer. "Just one cheeky blow job, and if you want, I'll even let you have bragging rights." He then seemed to contemplate his last sentence as he amended it in the next point. "To a certain selection of people that I get to choose."

Jack laughed, a little more hysterically this time, more from the utter disbelief of the entire situation. "One you are acting like a complete mental case," Jack began to list off on his fingers, "Two, I dearly hope that's _not_ how you get girls to go down on you because no fucking wonder they never do. And three, you would most certainly _not_ be bragging rights," he finished with a scoff. Then with another huff he added at the end. "No wait, there is a four. And fucking four is that YOU'RE STILL FUCKING MENTAL!"

Flynn scowled. "How can I not be bragging rights, everyone wants me. "

"You're not my type"

He pished. "I'm everyone's type."

"You definitely are not everyone's type."

"Alright name one." Flynn folded his arms smugly over his chest.

"Lesbians."

Throwing his hands in the air, the egotistical bastard pointed a finger at him. "But they don't count; we aren't even on the same field to bat for. Name another."

"Me."

Flynn gave a little roll of his hand as if to motion Jack forwards. "So what other excuses do you have?"

"I'm definitely not drunk enough," he protested, "in fact while on the topic of drunkenness, are you sure that's your second beer? If not, then I think someone has definitely spiked your drink."

"Can we, for one second, not focus on my sanity by in fact focusing on my sanity if I never get to sleep with this girl again!"

Jack just raised an eyebrow, tapping his foot with his arms crossed exposing his tensed tattoo sleeves.

"Please!" Flynn went to his knees. "I am _literally_ begging you, which I'll have you know, Flynn Rider does not do it for free." He looked imploringly up at Jack before throwing his arms in the air with a huff. "Fine! We never have to speak of this again, you will have two momentous favours you can ask of me barred helping-and-or-aiding you to kill someone and-slash-or burying a dead body. This very generous offer, made by yours truly has no time limit."

Jack looked at him for a moment before sighing, his face falling into his hand.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck resignedly.

"Nope," Flynn readily replied. "Come on, you know how crazy I am about her."

Jack just levelled a glare at him. "You're not crazy about her, you are crazy for her body which," Jack went on to say with a reproving tone, "you are going to change your mind about because when we both go off to uni this year, you'll be saying that about every other girl that walks past."

The brunette opened his mouth to deny this harsh accusation before he conceded. "Probably, but I'm sure she will still be open for the booty call thing."

Rolling his eyes, Jack gestured for Flynn to lie back on his bean bag. Manoeuvring himself, he sat between the arched legs of his messed, (so very) messed up friend, his hands lightly skimming Flynn's knee caps.

"Just for the record, should you indeed find that you like boys too, I'll have you know that I, in no uncertain terms, do not find you attractive," Jack stated.

Flynn nodded eagerly.

"I also state that I'm only giving you what my closet door gave me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"You also can't blame me if this whole threesome thing blows up in your face."

Flynn nodded, now a little of impatience played on his face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just work your mojo however you would with any other guy and blow me."

Why on earth was he friend's with this guy again? Jack shook his head as he sent his eyes heavenward.

"I also reserve the right to call you the incredible moron that you are, anytime I like."

Flynn nodded, resettling himself on the beanbag, gesturing for him to start.

He really needed to be paid for what he did for this blockhead.

Sighing, Jack allowed his right hand to begin a length down a cloth covered thigh. Flynn's breath hitched as the hand in question gave a stimulating rub right next to his crotch, while Jack's left hand had moved to the faded band shirt was slowly moved upwards, exposing a ribbed stomach.

Never moving his eyes from his task, Jack began to follow the t-shirt's path with his mouth, almost revelling in this game of chicken him and Flynn were playing. Deciding to up the ante, Jack dipped his tongue into his navel, forcing the brunette to arch his hips indirectly placing his dick against his chest and for his rubbing right hand to slip and finally land on Flynn's package.

Lifting his eyes, he saw that Rider had his eyes clenched shut, his hands fisting the red beanbag's skin with a furious tightness.

Quirking an amused eyebrow, Jack progressed his way up Flynn's rugby muscled chest, his mouth placing indirect kisses, nibbling at different, smooth areas of skin and sucked in at the ribs where an inky tattoo was bound to be found.

His right hand that was still placed on his crotch was now moving in slow circles, building up the pressure to harden Flynn up which had started to react by lengthening where Jack reciprocated and lengthened his own hand, making sure that he went from the tip to the base, capturing all of it in one hand.

Finally, Flynn lifted his hips in a needy sign of attention, forcing his cock into Jack's hands with a slight grunt.

Bringing a new appendage to play, Jack began to tongue his nipple with a rapid abuse, sucking it into his mouth, only to return it to where it lay. Flynn gasped and Jack could have sworn he heard a tearing of the beanbag. Jack squeezed his length in a mock punishment.

"Fuck," Flynn hissed, the ripping noise increased by Jack's sensitive ears.

Turning his head slightly, Jack never knew how tickling and arousing his hair was against lust flushed skin, until Flynn actually brought a hand to it to fist and clench in his own palm.

His head rotated back to the nipple in front of him, rosy pink from a tongue and a sucking which would only be given to his cock later, Jack let his teeth out only to dig into the nipple with an intensity, coupled with a long squeeze down Flynn's fully erect length.

Huffing out a breath onto the wet nipple, he saw the way it pebbled harder and he pinched the other seeing as it wasn't as abused, to distract the oblivious Rider with his right hand slowly peeling down his trackie bottoms to finally run a hot hand to the base of what Jack presumed to be an aching cock.

Flynn seemed to flinch and Jack paused, his eyes going up to see where Flynn had hesitantly opened one eye. Brown met blue, tanned skin against pale, Jack moved his hand an inch.

This forced the brunette to lower his head back onto the beanbag, a hushed whisper coming out much alike the pre come that was coating his tip.

Never moving his eyes from his supposed best friend's cock, Jack ran his thumb ever so slightly along the top, generating Flynn to arch his hips again, a moan coming out of his throat as one hand came to rest across his eyes. His chest was heaving from arousal and it was looking like Flynn had run a marathon from the way he was flinching here and there over his touch, yet not from awkwardness or wrongness. No, it was from arousal.

But Jack rolled his eyes; this was going to be over soon enough.

Moving more of the soft, thick cotton over Flynn's hips, he lowered his head carefully, his tongue already peeking out.

Drifting a hand lazily down his chest, Jack secured his hands right at the base of his cock before moving his hot mouth over him.

The effect was instantaneous.

Flynn bent his back in a mimic of a protractor curve before his hand clenched tighter in Jack's scalp.

Bobbing his head, Jack swallowed around Flynn, his tongue massaging the underside while one of his hands moved to encapsulate all that he could not fit into his mouth.

He felt a niggling bit of worry that his piercings in his lips were hurting Flynn but from the way the brunette was shallowly digging, Jack was declined to the idea.

Moving to the top of Flynn's shaft, Jack swirled his tongue, one hand sneaking down to Flynn's hole where he had inserted one gentle, unassuming finger. That's when Flynn decided enough.

"Hey! What are you-" he fell back with an instant groan as when Jack hit his prostrate, Flynn came. Everywhere.

Including Jack's face.

Grimacing, Jack made his way over to the kitchen, his hands held right out in front of him like a zombie. Reaching for the sink where he only used his less contaminated wrist to turn the tap on.

Feeling the steady cool water, Jack eagerly washed his hands twice with soap, then splashed water all over his face, making sure to get it in the dents, removing any traces of little Flynn baby makers from his face.

Switching the tap off, he moved blindly to the draw with the tea towels where he removed one to dry his face.

"So what's the verdict?" Jack called over his shoulder, his face buried in a cloth, maybe trying to find where his common sense had left him alone.

"I'm not sure!" Flynn yelled back, his voice sounding like he was moving around.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered under his breath before raising his voice for his moronic friend. "Well, I'm definitely not doing it again. No wonder you don't have many lady friends willing to blow you, you are awful!"

"Now that's just mean," Flynn said, coming up beside him, his cheeks slightly flushed. "But you got hard right?"

Jack shook his head disbelievingly before he smacked his best friend on the upside of his head. Hard.

"Just because I 'went down', doesn't mean I get hard after every blow I give, especially to someone as arrogant as you," Jack ducked his head to look in the fridge for another beer.

"Hey!"

"Stop your moping, you moaned and came like a guy and that was just from me getting you off," Jack muttered, glaring indignantly. "You happy? You're gay, congratulations, should we have a special coming out dinner with all our friends?" Jack finished with a smirk, leaning against a neighbouring counter.

Flynn shook his head. "Now, I'm not sure. Like I'm not sure if it was you who gave great head that meant that I was attracted, or your male genitalia in question that got me off."

Jack backed away to his beanbag, picking up his controller not paying the mindless idiot anymore of his attention when it could be better spent pleasing one of Jack's truer loves: his Xbox.

"Well thank you for my superior skills in oral, I train every day," Jack said sardonically, de capping his beer and taking a long gulp.

What he wasn't prepared for was Flynn reaching down and cupping his crotch boldly.

There was a moment of silence as Jack contemplated the new developments, his frosty eyes entirely on the hand that was on his crotch.

"Flynn?"

"Yeeeesssss?" his tone was entirely too hopeful.

"Stop being a dickhead."

"Please."

"Fine, _please_."

"No, dumbass," Flynn rolled his eyes, his hand tightening on his position. "I was begging you. Once again, please, will you let me blow you this time."

Jack just gave him a look of distaste. "Frankly, I'm not even sure I could get it up for someone as whiny as you."

Rider just pouted.

"Please?"

**Oooo, does he let him? Guess you'll never know. I felt that I wouldn't capture their friendship after that misshap. **

**So recap:**

**Jack and Flynn are best friends that aren't in love with each other or been secretly harbouring feelings for.**

**This is a prequel of sorts for my other story which will actually be a Hiccup and Jack story…Or the Flynn and Rapunzel. Really depends.**

**Then finally there will be a pre-prequel with Tuffnut and Merida who now I think about it sound adorable.**


End file.
